The stress and anxiety caused to parents when they lose their children in very crowded places is well known. No electronic system is commonly in place for parents to establish the whereabouts of their children at recreational areas such as theme parks or in shopping malls. Similarly, for teachers in charge of a group of students, the problem of maintaining the group intact within a crowded environment can be very difficult. In other instances, friends may wish to part for a specified time and meet up at a certain location within a recreational area. Similar problems exist at skiing resorts. In warehouse complexes, problems exist with stock flow analysis; it is difficult to maintain accurate real-time statistics for stock present and to provide an efficient least-time routing for the retrieval of requested items from various locations within a warehouse complex. In other industrial complexes such as chemical refineries, timber yards, etc., time is often lost determining the location of personnel and vehicles, and at airports, the ability to locate and identify objects and persons remotely would greatly improve security and safety. Present systems do not provide the comprehensive facilities which would enable these problems to be solved.